Final Dawn: Code END
by Thephoric
Summary: Absolutely, Absolutely do NOT read if you are not caught up with the Fairy tail manga. This is your spoiler alert. My story is how I believe things might progress in the future of the Fairy tail world! Follow the introduction of END which could spell the end of the world as we know it. END is the strongest foe fairy tail has ever faced. How will they overcome?


Author's note: This is going to be big for me. Please don't read this if you haven't caught up with fairy tail yet. This is how I think Fairy tail could possibly progress in the future. After considering this for a long time and becoming very anxious I decided to try. I don't think I could illustrate in words just how emotional this story really might become. I just hope I can convey the feelings of the characters to you.

* * *

><p>The sky was a dark haze covering even the sun with the thick atmosphere. Face was activated. Thousands of pulses spread across the continent causing visible magic streams to flow everywhere. Magic energy left all living things; light particles against the now empty sky. Fairy tail was no exception they struggled hard but it was no use.<p>

The book of END lay on the table waiting for this moment. The air was thick with magic. Everyone suddenly collapsed; barely moving. The world was silent as death, as if all life ceased to exist. Natsu had failed.

"This is it! It's what I have been waiting for! Master END..." Mard Geer rejoiced eyes screaming with happiness.

Natsu's hand was barely on the book when it happened. Just when he had almost succeeded in retrieving it. Igneel panicked, he knew what was going to come next.

"Get away Natsu it's too late! You need to save yourself!" Igneel roared.

Acnologia didn't hesitate, taking this moment to strike Igneel across his jaw, drawing blood. Igneel cried out in agony, the blow forcing his focus back to the battle at hand.

"Dad!" Natsu's worried voice called out helplessly.

"Don't be a fool Natsu! Hurry, take the book and run! Whatever you do don't open it!" Igneel spoke to Natsu but his eyes were on Acnologia.

There was no more magic power. Not even the great Igneel could hold off a monster like Acnologia for long with no magic. The book started to glow crimson with waves of condensed black and red distorted flames coming off of it.

"Master END will be revived before my very eyes. It's been so long..." Mard Geer's voice inched ever closer.

Natsu could hear the footsteps stomp slowly in his direction. There was no way he could react only lean helplessly against the table. Mard Geer laid his hand upon the book his face as twisted as ever. You could see the anxious look in Natsu's eyes when Mard Geer touched the book. He was desperate to stop him.

Mard Geer only smirked and flipped the book open. Natsu fell to the ground and ceased to move, his body stiff and in agony. Black flames poured out before him and instantly flowed into his mouth! They spread through his body slowly taking over. Natsu could only lay in horror not sure what to expect. The book emptied its contents and was still. Mard Geer didn't look at all disappointed.

"It's you...Master." Mard Geer's lips were coiled in satisfaction.

The demons could finally taste their victory. That's when Natsu realized what happened. This was why they needed face to summon END. All of Natsu's magic energy had been stolen away allowing room for the curse of END to take root within him. The sensation in his skin faded and his insides boiled. Most of his senses were smothered within being blocked out by the mere presence of END.

It all made sense now. Igneel had known from the beginning; Natsu was END, that's why he was the only one who could kill Zeref.

Discomfort broke through Natsu's body. Everything felt like it was spinning; his body was transforming. Everyone could hear his screams of pure agony as his body adjusted. His bone structure changing to a more demonic form. Marks appeared all over his frame.

His hair was different and slightly longer but his bones were protruding from his frame giving off a grotesque vibe. The screams stopped, Natsu's body slowly rose to it's feet.

Natsu was completely conscious but his body began moving on its own. He wanted to fight it, break free from END, but something else was tugging at his inner being. It engulfed every inch of his soul; he could think of nothing else.

A desire to find Zeref and END him once and for all.

* * *

><p>Final Note: Let me know if I should pursue this. I wanted to get my idea out there so its short and to the point. I already have an idea of how this will all turn out. Though I don't know if Fairy tail will end THIS fast but I feel like it could possibly be over soon. Scary thought huh?<p>

If I do continue this the parts should be longer than this one if that happened to turn you off.

**1.** I will continue this, but I am working on another story that I have been really inspired to write. So it might be a while until I actually upload a part. Sorry :(


End file.
